NPCs
Non-player / Guest characters This is a list of the NPCs that played a significant role in the story. *Warning* there are spoilers in the descriptions. Barovian NPCs Ireena Kolyana is the adopted daughter of the burgomaster of Barovia (in the official module, when she was younger she fled a wolf attack on her brother Izek Strazni and was lost to her birth family. In DCA, an adapted version of this backstory is given to Strix instead). She is also the reincarnation of Count Strahd's old love interest, Tatyana. The vampire lord has already begun trying to convert and seduce her, however she is resisting. In DCA, she is an experienced fighter and helps the party. She is accidentally killed when Strahd attempts to escape with her on his flying steed, and Strix freezes her in place so that she falls to her death. Madam Eva is an old Vistani fortune teller who gave the Waffle Crew clues about where to find the artifacts and guide that will help them defeat Strahd. A randomly chosen CoS Taroka card was actually mailed to each of the cast and revealed on the air, to simulate the way the adventure is meant to be randomly designed. In the official module, Madam Eva is revealed to be Strahd's half sister, and other Ravenloft sources credit her with being the one who established the Vistani's alliance with Strahd.1 Official sources attribute her great age to being part of a Vistani clan that exists outside of time.1 When the Waffle Crew travel back in time to just before Strahd's conversion, a figure resembling Madam Eva named 'Madam Katarina' is seen advising Strahd. It is hinted that she might be the same person, with Strix mentioning the name Eva to her, and the seer remarking that she would keep that name in mind. Falkon Targolov, played by Chris Tott of Hat Hilms. He is part of the original CoS adventure as a wereraven scout who keeps an eye on the old BoneGrinder. In DCA, he is also given the background of having had a close relationship with Escher, before the latter was turned into a vampire spawn some time before the events of the series. First appearing in episode 4, Falkon guided the Waffle Crew in his raven form, only revealing his lycanthropy after they reached the mill. His constant form shifting required him to shed his clothes, resulting in humorous situations. Afterwards, he separated from the party, only to return to rescue Paultin from Strahd's castle with the plan to turn him into a wereraven, but Paultin persuaded him instead to carry him out of Ravenloft in his hybrid form. Falkon died after being shot out of the air by Ezmeralda's silver crossbow bolts, with Paultin landing on top of him. When the Crew stumble upon his corpse later, Diath's ghoulish curse causes him to start gnawing on it unintentionally. Escher later places the corpse in a coffin and is shown caressing it. Deeadra (Dee to her friends), played by Erika Ishii, is a character who is not mentioned in the CoS module, but serves as an ally to the Waffle Crew and a means for them to be introduced to Van Richten, who is hiding under the name Rictavio. Dee is also under cover as the 'strong woman' member of Rictavio's circus. She builds a close friendship with Evelyn. Erika was present in costume as Dee during TwitchCon 2016's live broadcast of episode 24.2 She was last entrusted to watch over Paultin and keep him from following the rest of the Crew and van Richten--who asked that Paultin stay behind. However Paultin reappeared, and Dee's fate was left unknown, although it was hinted during the sock puppet special that she is still alive. Rudolph van Richten is medical doctor who turned to the path of clerical devotion and monster hunting after his son was changed to a vampire and van Richten was forced to kill him. Chris Perkins imitates Anthony Hopkin's Hannibal Lecter character to voice him. In other Ravenloft lore3 but not mentioned in the module, van Richten drew the attention of a lich and nearby zombie horde and led them to the Vistani who had sold his son to the vampire, causing their slaughter and himself to be cursed. In the official lore, the curse leads to the death of any of his allies, but in DCA he additionally reveals that the curse gives him "dreams that come true".2 In DCA, the camp of slaughtered Vistani turned out to include Paultin's family, though it is not explained how Paultin survived. Paultin threatens van Richten on multiple occasions, but has not been able to bring himself to kill him. When the Waffle Crew first meets him, he is concealing himself from Strahd's spies as Rictavio, the circus ringleader in Vallaki. He later reveals his knowledge of ancient Vistani rituals by helping the crew prepare Mr. Shambleface to trap Strahd, and later to transfer St. Markovia's blessing from Evelyn to Diath and Strix. He was blinded by the second ritual, and was last seen being escorted to the dwarven temples for healing. Ezmeralda d'Avenir, '''played by Mark Hulmes, is a Vistani adventurer who allied herself with van Richten and became his student in monster hunting for a time. As the module does not include his role in the Vistani slaughter, the explanation is given that Ezmeralda allied herself to him due to remorse for her family's role in the death of his son.3 In DCA, it is not explained why she left van Richten, only that her wagon of supplies is still at his tower, and she is actively searching for him. She is the ally that was foretold by Paultin's Taroka card to be necessary for defeating Strahd. However, she was captured by Strahd and turned into a vampire. Although she killed Falkon, she was able to resist Strahd's thrall enough to help Paultin escape and later help the Crew confront the vampire lord. Paultin killed her with the Sunsword at her request. '''Arabelle, played by Liisa Lee, is a young seer and the niece of Arrigal, the leader of an evil band of Vistani. Her powerful bloodline makes her a prime target for the ritual to activate Mr. Shambleface and trap Strahd. Although Arabelle was friendly to them, and her father had richly rewarded the Crew for rescuing her from her drunken kidnapper, when Diath realizes they have no other option he kills Arabelle for her blood. Simon briefly befriended Arabelle before her death, and starts shadowing the Crew after he finds her dead. Izek Strazni is the older tiefling half-brother4 of Strix, who like her, was summoned away from the Skizziks family in Sigil when they were very young and brought to Barovia5,6 by the Wachter family. The Vistani kidnapped both him and Strix to bring them back to Sigil, but Izek escaped and found his way to the burgomaster of Vallaki, who took him in. Izek became a firm supporter of the burgomaster, acting as his enforcer and an enemy of the Wachters. Izek has an enlarged demonic right arm that can shoot fire, and has a reputation as an evil brute. In the official DCA module,7 he is actually the brother of Ireena who was attacked by wolves that bit off his arm. In that version, he is also taken in by the burgomaster of Vallaki and becomes his lackey, but one day he wakes up from a drunken stupor to find his missing arm replaced by a fiendish one. He vaguely remembers Ireena and becomes obsessed with recovering her. Similarly, in DCA when Strix reveals to Izek that she is his sister, he declares that they will never again be separated. He kills Diath by hanging him, and when the Crew returns to Barovia, he calls Diath a 'Lorcatha' and specifically targets him. Lady Fiona Wachter is the head of the noble Wachter family since the passing of her husband (who she keeps in a preserved state in their bedroom). Their family have old ties to Strahd, who trusted them with the bones of the traitor Leo Dilisnya who tried to assassinate him (when the Waffle Crew go back in time, they have the chance to meet Leo and his mother). Fiona at first claimed to be Strix's aunt (Madam Eva also told Strix that she had a brother, aunt and cousins in Vallaki), and said that she knew her mother, who was a "lovely woman", although she also described Strix's fiendish features as "beautiful".8 Fiona told Strix that she had planned to raise her as her own daughter, and that she envied her infernal blood. She later revealed that she was a cultist and practiced devil worship, and told Strix that "a deal was wrought to make you".8 Strix escaped from her and later led Izek into her basement, where he went on a rampage and possibly killed Fiona. Rahadin is a dusk elf that serves as Strahd's chamberlain. In Ravenloft lore,9 Strahd tried to seduce and convert the sister of the dusk elf Kasimir, but rather than allow it, their clan killed her. In revenge, Strahd sent Rahadin to slaughter all the female dusk elves to doom their race. When he ran into the DCA cast, he at first used the identity of Kasimir to befriend them (although the cast would refer to him as "ass smear"). Anyone standing next to him would hear the ghostly screams of his many victims. When the Crew traveled to the past, they handed the Tome of Strahd to Rahadin to try and sway him to their side. Instead, he burned the book to try to protect Strahd, a move that enraged his master and caused him to be banished.10 Escher is a vampire spawn of Strahd's who serves as one of his consorts, although he has been feeling neglected lately. In DCA, he is revealed to have had a close relationship with Falkon prior to his conversion. When Paultin is summoned to Ravenloft, Escher takes a sudden romantic interest in him. Paultin convinces Escher to let him escape. When he is summoned to Ravenloft a second time, Escher becomes his guide, explaining the intent of the Dark Powers and secretly hinting to Paultin that after he weds the golem bride and the ritual is out of the way, he and Escher will be free to be together. However, he is also seen caressing Falkon's decomposing corpse, which he has encased in a coffin, and says that revenge will soon be theirs. Thankfully, the ceremony is interrupted and the Crew rewrite the past, therefore the fate of Escher is currently unknown. Mordenkainen, played by Sam Witwer, is a famous high level wizard from another world who found himself trapped in Barovia.11 He is mentioned several times by NPCs in DCA as a foreign wizard who led the townsfolk in a failed revolt against Strahd, which resulted in him falling over a cliff. There are also rumors of a mad wizard roaming the area (the rumors don't necessarily say this is the same man). Mordenkainen's madness is depicted by Sam as references to old D&D jokes such as the need for 10 foot poles and players tying themselves together with rope for safety. The Crew have trouble saying his name and refer to him as "Murdy Kurdy". After helping them defeat Strahd, he disappears into the forest in the form of an elk. When the Waffle Crew are pulled back into Barovia, Mordenkainen leads the townsfolk and wereravens on a raid that interrupts the wedding between Paultin and the flesh golem. His fate is currently unknown. Emil Toranescu, played by Aram Vartian, is a werewolf imprisoned in Ravenloft's dungeons at the same time as Paultin. They form a brief alliance to escape, and although Emil takes no damage from normal weapons as they battle their enemies, Paultin doesn't realize at the time that Emil is a werewolf. Emil takes a different exit, and the Crew don't see him again until Emil and his mate Zuleika intercept them fleeing Barovia to warn them that their pack is coming after them to recover Mr. Shambleface. Emil turns Evelyn (again), Paultin and Diath temporarily into werewolves to neutralize the pack's advantages as they battle. Afterwards, Emil and Zuleika leave to presumably take over their pack, saying they will tell the others that the Crew are now dead to keep them off their trail. [http://dice-camera-action.wikia.com/wiki/Count_Strahd_von_Zarovich Strahd von Zarovich] is the ruler of Barovia and the one who drew the Waffle Crew through the mists and into his lands. After several encounters with members of the Crew, they finally succeed in trapping his soul in an effigy (in the original timeline), which was given to Drizzt to store in dwarven vaults for safekeeping. However, upon traveling to the past, the Waffle Crew interrupted the deaths of his brother Sergei and Tatyana, and his bloodlust was held at bay for a time.10 His new fate is unknown. Sir Godfrey Gwilym '''is a cleric/knight who was a member of the Order of the Silver Dragon, who were wiped out by Strahd's forces.12 Per Ravenloft lore, he returned as a revenant to the knights' headquarters of Argynvostholt, who along with other members of his band, are bound by unrest as long as the skull of their former patron, the silver dragon Argynvost, remains in Strahd's castle. Although the Waffle Crew never met him on their trip to Argynvostholt, in the alternate timeline when most of the Crew are killed, Sir Godfrey befriends Strix during her 50 years alone. He accompanies Strix and her other friends as they travel to the cemetery and use the gifts of the Dark Powers to revive Paultin, Diath, Evelyn and Juniper. He continues to accompany them out of Barovia and onto Xandala's airship. The Crew teleport away from an approaching dragon without him, but Strix polymorphs him into an albatross so that he can escape. He hinted that if he dies again, he will simply reanimate in another body. His current fate is unknown. Storm King's Thunder NPCs '''Zog Splintershard is a dwarf mountaineer whose lower legs were replaced by stilts. He finds the Crew after they escape Barovia and tries to guide them to the dwarf city of Citadel Adbar. He has a message for the dwarf king, but dies before passing it on (the dwarves at Adbar later surmise that it has to do with the Ring of Winter). Diath uses his one-time resurrection ability granted by the Dark Powers to bring him back to life, but then he dies again shortly after. Drizzt Do'Urden is a chaotic good-aligned drow fighter/ranger from the Forgotten Realms adventures who made an appearance in DCA, helping to rescue the Crew from Emil's pack. Chris Perkins uses Christopher Walken's voice for him. He revealed that he was searching for Jasper Dimmerchasm's lost party, who had been entrusted with spying on the Fire Giants' activities. He agrees to take Mr. Shambleface to Gauntlgrym to keep it safe. Lafaria is a dryad voiced by Satine Phoenix. She was described as a tall humanoid figure with twigs coming out of her head and body, who emerged from her tree when the Crew tried to nail a message into it. Her tree looks like a giant sycamore, and is perched above a cave. She and the Crew fight a band of hill giants but Lafaria doesn't survive. Before she dies, she grants a boon to Strix that allows her to polymorph a limited number of times. Krak Dragonspore is the name of a bodyguard loaned to the crew by the head of the Bronzefire clan. He was covered head to toe with a set of black magical armor that could make him invulnerable to nonmagical damage for a time. After he was left alone fighting a band of Yakfolk, the Crew returned to find his abandoned set of armor. They later realized that he was a dao (earth genie) named Kaharik, and were able to trap him in an iron flask that forces extra-planar beings to obey the owner's will for one hour upon release. Upon their return from Ironslag, the Crew commanded Kaharik to reveal the Bronzefire clan's traitorous plans to the dwarf king. Strix later commanded Kaharik to chase after a dwarf who had ambushed the team to steal the flask, but she never specified that he return, and his whereabouts are now unknown. Harshnag the Grim, played by Joe Hills, is a heroic frost giant who was banished from his clan for being too soft.13 He has a giant hawk named Dodbyrd14 who he can somehow communicate with. In DCA, Krak leads the crew to Harshnag's tower, but they discover it taken over by Yakfolk. After clearing the tower, Harshnag follows the Crew to Ironslag, helping to distract the Yakfolk living in a village situated before the entrance. A Yakfolk shaman summons an earth elemental that Harshnag tries to toss over a cliff, but both end up falling over the edge. He is presumed dead, but Dodbyrd continued to help the Crew, until it was shot out of the sky by Kozin. Speliotha and Veriwell were slaves of the Yakfolk, freed by the Crew. Speliotha befriended Evelyn, but was killed by one of the Yakfolk. Evelyn recovered a magical flamesword from one of the Yakfolk, and intended to name it after her dead friend, but botched the name so that it is now called "the heart of Spinelli". Veriwell rewarded Diath with a magical luckstone in the shape of a cat that was given to her by her adventuring brother, Eliberry. While she was a prisoner, she had to hide it up her butt so that it wouldn't get taken from her. The Crew henceforth mockingly call it the "butt rock". Kozin is a drow played by Sam Sykes, who was sent with a party of other drow to negotiate a deal with the fire giants in exchange for the drow's magical iron flask. The flask had a fire primordial trapped inside, which the giants needed to power their forge. Kozin, who had a tattoo of a spider over his face, had a secret agenda to sabotage the deal so that his cousin got the blame and would be rejected as a priestess of Lolth. The drow walked in on a battle between the fire giants and the Crew, and Kozin took advantage of the confusion to help the Crew, as it served his purpose. He continued to help them recover the flask, then escaped Ironslag on his own after Diath freed the primordial. Lilith is a tiefling bard played by Allie Gonino, who joined the cast in costume for the live Stream of Annihilation ''episode. Lilith is an unwilling servant of an ancient dark entity, and the evil witch Gotsaga wants to protect her from a band of misguided Morninglord worshipers who are hunting her. Gotsaga sends Lilith a message to wait for van Richten's aid, and he convinces the Crew to help him protect Lilith. The Crew do so, killing the priestess Sibyl and her followers, although they are still not perfectly clear on whether the deed is good or evil. Lilith is the first to explain to the Crew about the Soulmonger and the nature of the death curse. '''Shemeshka the Marauder' is a fox-like arcanaloth, a type of wizard fiend that collects knowledge.15 She resides in Sigil, and has had dealings with Diath's ancestor Dareth, forging the magical shortsword Gutter for the Woodrow bloodline. She also at one point tried to purchase Strix when she was a child. Due to the pact with his family, Shemeshka will appear any time one of Diath's mysterious keys is inserted into Gutter, and answer three questions that are within her scope of knowledge. She then wants the key returned. She made an additional deal with Diath to transport the Crew and their allies to Chult when their airship was being attacked by Klauth. In exchange, Diath is under a geas to recover a book of spells and a pair of spectacles from Mr. Fox, who resides within the Tomb of Annihilation. Xandala is an airship captain and sorcerer played by Dani Hartel, who owns a small pseudodragon named Summerwise. She is a member of the Harpers, a band of noble spies and informants who try to bring fairness and equality to the world. In DCA, she infiltrated a band of the Cult of the Dragon and is leading them to the frost giant village of Kronenheim, where they think Artus Cimber may be hiding with the Ring of Winter. Although Xandala's mission is to get Artus to give up the ring, Xandala secretly wants it for herself, thinking she would be a fair ruler of the world. She spots the Crew after they exit Barovia the second time, and offers to give them a ride. When the Cult summons Klauth the red dragon, the Crew and Arthur teleport away from the airship, leaving behind Sir Godfrey and Xandala. Xandala is killed, although the fates of Sir Godfrey and the airship are unknown. Klauth is an ancient red dragon nicknamed "old Snarl", who was first revealed in Chris Perkins' multiverse when the Acquisitions Incorporated team flew over his lair in their battle balloon. Klauth let them go after they tossed all of their magical items to him, but he was "so infatuated with their airship that he actually built one of his own, and that appeared in...Dice, Camera, Action...they met the crew of the ship".15 Klauth likes to strap wands to his wings to give him extra firepower, even though his breath weapon is already fairly deadly. Like all dragons, he also has a love of magical items, and he is pursuing the Ring of Winter because it is "raw elemental power, like me. We have much to learn from each other".16 After being grievously injured, Klauth escapes without the Ring, but is pursued by Bag of Nails in the battle balloon. Artus Cimber is a heroic NPC from Forgotten Realms lore and an ally of the Harpers, who recovered the Ring of Winter from the lost city of Mezro in Chult. Artus befriended Dragonbait and met his wife during his former adventures. In DCA, he is aware of Xandala's secret motives towards the ring, and refuses to entrust it to Paultin despite the latter's intense desire to use it to summon ice creatures. Artus warns them that the ring is evil and will attempt to take control of its wearer, and he is occasionally noted to intentionally not be wearing it. Although he accompanies the Crew to Chult, when they are ambushed by the Zhentarim, he realizes that his presence is drawing unwanted attention to them, and asks Dragonbait to guide the Crew instead. The Crew later encounter Artus in the jungle under the sway of the ring. They are forced to kill him, and his last words are for his wife Alisandra to avenge him. Paultin then takes possession of the ring. Chultan NPCs Dragonbait is a saurial (dinosaur-like being from another world) paladin and friend of Artus Cimber, who guides the Waffle Crew through Chult as a favor to him. His species communicates through high-pitched sounds that normal beings can't detect, with their emotions also expressed as particular scents.17 He has bravely put himself in danger multiple times to protect the Crew and their allies, although the players often forget that he is among them. Umbril is a half-orc female cleric of Torm who accompanies the Crew from Port Nyanzaru to the Order of the Gauntlet's settlements in the jungles of Chult. She is attended to by her goblin steward, Wumba. She and Evelyn have an amusing rivalry regarding the strength of each others' god. Umbril is left behind at Fort Vengeance where she was assigned. Chumba is a batiri goblin (greenish yellow skin, large pointed ears, halfling-sized, native to Chult) voiced by Anna's husband, Geoff Robinson. He is loaded with a ladder, pans, rope, and other supplies, and is easily scared, especially by dolls. Dragonbait becomes very protective of him, and Chumba likewise likes to stay near the saurial because he frequently smells of ham (despite it being a sign of danger). Chumba dies after he and his brother fall off a tall tower in a collapsing cave, with his brother using his body as a cushion. Wumba is Chumba's brother, voiced by Holly's husband, Ross O'Donovan. He never knew what had happened to Chumba, so when he saw him in the company of Umbril and the Crew, he assumed he was their prisoner and attacked, dabbing when he sensed victory (which became his signature move). After the situation was cleared up, Wumba and Chumba tried to help the Crew get past a rival tribe of goblins, battle zombies, and make it through a trapped dungeon. Unfortunately, as the Crew triggered the collapse of the dungeon and left the goblins behind, Wumba and Chumba fought as they fell off a tall ledge, with Wumba literally coming out on top and surviving. Paultin revealed Wumba's role in Chumba's death to the rest of the Crew, and they refused to let him stay with them. As a follower of Dendar the Night Serpent, Wumba was later able to use his powers to desecrate a patch of ground and cause it to summon an image of Dendar whenever Strix fell asleep. Wumba ended up getting eaten by Waffles. Kerrek the human paladin is a character voiced by author Patrick Rothfus, who also played him on the show Critical Role.18 Although he had died in that series, Chris Perkins created a twist where he was brought back to life and somehow appeared in a supply crate sent to Fort Vengeance. He helped the camp and the Crew fight off a hoard of invading undead, as well as a Mercykiller who had come after Strix. After they jumped into a portal that took them to Sigil, Kerrek and the Crew defeated the Mercykiller and its robotic minions. Rather than return to their world, Kerrek told them he would stay in Sigil after he learned there might be people there who could raise the dead. His fate is currently unknown. Chwingas are masked nature spirits of Chult19 who befriend Paultin at the ziggurat of Orolunga (he is the only one who sees them), and help him solve the puzzles to reach the guardian naga Saja N'baza (which the Crew refer to as the snake-person 'Snerson'). The naga grants Paultin a magically enhanced perception which possibly allows him to further connect with the Chwingas. They give Paultin magic poison-resistance nuts to protect the Crew from the poison of the yuan-ti, and later help fight the dragon Klauth (albeit not very effectively). Xopa is an old tortle bard voiced by Mark Hulmes, who the Crew ran into while he was wandering the world on his final adventure. He encouraged them to share the story of how they met, and being in his presence also seemed to trigger the Crew to be more open and share their feelings with each other. The next morning as they awoke in their campsite, all they could find of him was a note and the tortle's staff. It is unknown whether he is still alive. Bag of Nails is an old Tabaxi ranger/warrior, voiced by Matthew Lillard. It is implied several times that he is mentally unstable, and he licks Simon and Paultin (calling them his sons) and pierces Diath with a rusty nail to make a blood bond with him. He is also on a mission to have a glorious death, and is excited by the opportunity to fight the red dragon Klauth. Even though Matthew takes every opportunity to have him killed, Bag of Nails amazingly survives the encounter, and is last seen chasing after the dragon in the Acquisitions Incorporated battle balloon. He is also present when Jim Darkmagic's clone awakens in the hull of the airship,20 and invites him to chase the dragon with him. Miranda is an elf druid played by Rachel Seeley from Girls, Guts, Glory. She had befriended a tribe of vegepygmies and their leader, Celery, who aided the Crew against the frost giants trying to steal the Ring of Winter. She was in search of her tiefling warlock and a halfling rogue companions, who were captured by yuan-ti while in search of Ras Nsi and a way to end the death curse. She quickly made friends with Evelyn as she began summoning flowers and they bonded over their shared love of beautiful things. Paultin tried to show off his team's pets as being more useful than the vegepygmies, drawing Miranda's ire. But she was also aware of the Ring as a powerful elvan artifact with a flaw that manifested as a malevolent personality, so she kept a watchful eye on him. She also shared with the Crew a hidden entrance to Ras Nsi's palace that the vegepygmies revealed to her. Eighteen is the racing triceratops bought by Omin Dran as a present for Jim Darkmagic in the PAX West 2017 Acquisitions Incorporated episode.21 After winning the race, they carried Eighteen along with them to Omu, since Jim enjoyed riding him. However, after triggering a curse, the Acquisitions Incorporated team and Eighteen all lost a few decades of age, and Eighteen shrunk to the size of a suitcase.22 He became separated from them, then found his way to the Crew. The baby dinosaur recognized Strix and was attracted to Dragonbait's scents, but triggered a jealous reaction from Waffles. Paultin used the ring to make an ice-copy of him, which Diath named "Iceteen". References 1 Madam Eva. Mistipedia. 2 DCA Episode 24. 3 Dr. Rudolph van Richten. Mistipedia. 4 DCA Episode 54. 5 Holly Conrad on Dice, Camera, Action. Don't Split The Podcast Network. 6 Favored Soul Discussion. DCA Reddit. 7 Izek Strazni. Mistipedia. 8 DCA Episode 7. 9 Rahadin. Mistipedia. 10 https://twitter.com/chrisperkinsdnd/status/895060464362704896 11 Mordenkainen. Mistipedia. 12 Sir Godfrey Gwilym. Mistpedia. 13 "What's the deal with Harshnag?" RPGGeek.com forums. 14 https://twitter.com/ChrisPerkinsDnD/status/844362670425882625 15 Dragon Talk: LYSK Shemeshka the Marauder, Evil Wyrms of the North, 11/13/17. 16 DCA Episode 76. 17 Saurial. Forgotten Realms Wiki. 18 Kerrek. Critical Role Wikia. 19 Chwinga. Forgotten Realms Wiki. 20 PAX South 2018 Acquisitions Incorporated episode. 21 PAX West 2017 Acquisitions Incorporated episode. 22 PAX Unplugged 2017 Acquisitions Incorporated episode. Penny Arcade.